Something Blue
by mokonahapuuuuuu
Summary: As they used to say, something new, something used. Something old, something... blue? Transformers Prime/Doctor Who crossover 10th Doctor
1. Am I Blue

**Something Blue**

**Chapter One **

**Am I Blue**

* * *

><p>The TARDIS was being bothersome again. Rocking the Doctor back and forth, he hurriedly rushed from lever to lever on the control panel. Reaching for the hammer, he tapped it on the far reached button, waiting for some affect. Realizing his action had no affect, he cursed under his breath in Gallifreyian and rushed into one of his quick drawn plans.<p>

The Time Lord and his machine had a dysfunctional relationship, ever since his first form before many regenerations. Yet, time and time again, the TARDIS brought him towards vital moments in time, and they saved the universe more times than they could count. At the end of the day (whenever that was for a time traveler), he will always love the TARDIS, no matter the random but good intentions of the machine. He knew the TARDIS will always love him back, if they were together for more than nine hundred years.

The time machine soon began to slow down in a calm rhythm, and the Time Lord had a smile of relief. The plan worked. Looking up towards the time monitor, he wanted to know where the TARDIS landed him _this_ time.

"April 3rd, 2010, Earth. Hm, not a bad period..." the Doctor mused giddily, but cautiously.

As the Doctor half jogged half ran out of the doors of the time machine, a sudden blare of sirens and gigantic guns were being pointed at him. He was surrounded by giant sentient robotic organisms with a variety of size, shape and color. It seemed that he was in a base of some sort, and from the corner of his eye, he saw three human adolescents.

_What?_

Robotic life forms (possibly alien) on Earth... and humans already knew them? Was the time vortex affected? How was this all... possible?

"... what?"

The blue robot forcefully spoke first. "Who are you, and what brought you here?"

A feminine voice left the slender blue robot.

"What?"

That didn't stop her from firing questions out of her... metallic mouth.

"How did you get into the base?"

"What?"

"Did the Decepticons sent you?"

"What?"

"_What_ are you?"

The Time Lord's face began to wrinkle in bewilderment.

"_What?_"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note*~<strong>_

_:cue in Doctor Who theme: x3_

_After watching LOTS of Doctor Who and too much of Transformers Prime, I HAD to write this crossover. … They both deal with aliens, are in the same genre of science fiction… And deal with robots. … EXTERMINATE_

_x3_

_It's just a silly idea I felt like typing out into a story, so I may update it, if life doesn't catch me redhanded… c': I have a one-liner ready for this story idea, but it fits more for a second chapter… it owns though :'D_

_Hope you like!_

_XOXO_


	2. A North

**_Note*~_**

_The 'northern planet' line may be out of continuity of Doctor Who and may cause slight confusion, but I tried my best and I HAD to put it in there. … for the luls x3 :3_

_If anyone knows the spinoff series of Doctor Who, the Sarah Jane Smith Adventures, I'd love to do a crossover of that with Transformers Prime, since it deals with aliens coming to Earth and teenage children saving the world. :D ^.^ Love it if I could bounce off ideas with someone who knows the two shows. :) Though I may slide in a Torchwood or SJSA reference here or there. ;) Hope you find the Harriet Jones reference in here. :-D  
><em>

_So sorry for the late update... Life is **crazy**! ;; Already, I have so many one liners with this, so I'll try and see where I'm going with the story. ^.^ My in real life friend **Mrotrax **came up with this line. _

_ (Picture this: Knock Out is interrogating the Doctor.) _

_Knock Out: Are you really British? _

_Doctor: Are you really German?_

_Knock Out: ... touche.  
><em>

_Enjoy this chapter. x3 _

_XOXO_

* * *

><p><strong>Something Blue<strong>

_Chapter Two _

_A North  
><em>

* * *

><p>"You're a doctor...? You're a medic of some sorts?" the big green robot named Bulkhead in front of him asked.<p>

"Just call me the Doctor."

The Time Lord stepped out of the TARDIS and looked around his surroundings. He seemed to be in an American military base. After a moment of confusion, introducing himself and the strangers in front of him, and trying to convince the orange robot, who was named Ratchet, to turn off the alarms and to get the guns away from his face, he could finally see what was going on. There were three human children; a dark haired youth named Jack who seemed to be the eldest of the trio, an Asian female teenager named Miko, and the littlest boy named Raf with glasses who seemed to be in his preteens.

The Doctor's eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out how advanced robots in front of him were in this time, but once he saw the insignia carvings on their armor, his eyes widened in overwhelming glee.

The five robots in front of him weren't ordinary robots.

"You're Cybertronians...!" smiled the Time Lord. "You lot are brilliant, you are..."

"What are you?" began the blue female who was named Arcee. "How do you know so much about us?"

"Let's just say I'm a busy fellow, hopping around and about, with nothing but literally the clothes on my back and a time machine."

"Time machine..? That... 'police box'?" began the Asian girl. "Then you're from the future?"

"Are you an alien...?" the boy with the glasses whispered.

"Your accent..." began the eldest human male. "How can you be an alien, yet you sound like you're from England in the north?"

"Lots of planets have a north…! And police boxes were used in the UK in the fifties, you just pop in someone who seems suspicious, and wait for the police to come by and arrest them."

Ratchet then let out a scoff and shook his head. "He looks too human to be an alien..."

The red, blue Cybertronian walked up towards the Doctor and got down enough close to him to speak.

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots," he began. "You seem to know a lot about us, but I hope your intentions will not bring arm on any of us, including our human friends."

"Not to worry," smiled the Doctor. "I'm on your side, don't panic. I heard of what happened to all of you. I'm so sorry for your loss, I really am."

A collective silence rang as the Doctor saw the look on each Autobot.

"Then you really do know more about us then we thought," said Bulkhead, breaking the silence.

Ratchet gripped his fist tightly. "Too much about us, unfortunately..."

The proximity alarm then blared throughout the base. On the screen appeared a government helicopter, and everyone, except the Doctor, knew who was coming to the base.

"Special Agent Fowler," began Optimus.

"Wonder what he wants to say to us this time..." Jack leered at Miko.

The Asian woman gave back a look telling him she was innocent. The Doctor could tell there was more between the lines in the silence.

A dark skinned man then walked through the elevator doors.

"Prime, my team found a strange reading of unknown energy in the base, you better have a good explanation of what's going on."

"He calls himself 'the Doctor', Agent Fowler," the Prime gestured to the guest.

"My name's Fowler," began the government attorney.

"Yes, I know who you are."

"You call yourself 'the Doctor', huh? We already have a big file on you at the Pentagon. You have a reputation for getting into places, including into Uncle Sam's data base one too many times..."

"I know your people there!" began the Time Lord. "Get me Martha Jones, she's in New York. Sarah Jane Smith told me Alan Jackson and his daughter Maria moved to America and are in Washington right now. Torchwood and UNIT know me, though with UNIT, I look different when I first met them... The point is, this isn't the first time I've been on this planet!"

The monitor then blared again, and Ratchet began to frantically type on the keyboard. His optics widen in utter shock.

"Decepticons? In the United Kingdom?"


End file.
